1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing device and, more particularly, to a timing device for a water pipe that is used in a gardening tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional timer is mounted on a water pipe that is used in a gardening tool, such as a sprinkler and the like. The conventional timer has a preset on/off time ratio so that when the preset on time is reached, the timer is operated to allow passage of the water to provide a sprinkling or irrigating function, and when the preset off time is reached, the timer stops operating to stop the water flow. However, the conventional timer cannot detect the flow rate of the water passing through the pipe so that the water flowing through the pipe is easily supplied excessively or insufficiently during the preset time.